November Rain
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: After Tidal and Andy Six break up, he reflects on it, his feelings about the breakup, and what he hopes could happen with their relationship. Based off of November Rain by Guns N' Roses.


_When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained  
>But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same? yeah<br>Nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change  
>And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain<br>_

Every time he looked into her eyes after the Incident, he could see restrained love. It had never been restrained before that day. Every time he touched her after that, he wondered if she knew that he felt the same. Apparently, she didn't. He knew that nothing lasted forever, and that hearts could change, but this was just ridiculous. He didn't want to give up, but he couldn't help but think that it was hard to keep it up in the midst of all of this metaphoric rain that was staining their relationship.

_We've been through this such a long long time  
>Just tryin' to kill the pain, ooh yeah<br>But lovers always come and lovers always go  
>An' no one's really sure who's lettin' go today, walking away<br>_

As time went on, they were both trying to kill the pain of all that they had endured. He tried to drown it out with alcohol and her with ice cream. He kept on trying to convince himself that lovers always came and went, but he couldn't seem to let go of her. He tried to remember what it was like when he and Scout broke up, but the pain couldn't even compare. He also tried to figure out who was really letting go and walking away.

_And if we take the time to lay it on the line  
>I could rest my head just knowin' that you were mine, all mine<br>So if you want to love me then darlin' don't refrain  
>Or I'll just end up walkin' in the cold November rain<br>_

If they took the time to actually talk to each other, then maybe it would get better. He could rest his head at night, knowing that there was a possibility that she could be his again. If she wanted to love him again, then he would let her; it's not like he would complain. Or he'd just end up walking in their metaphoric rain, as he had started referring to it.

_Do you need some time on your own?  
>Do you need some time all alone?<br>Everybody needs some time on their own  
>Don't you know you need some time all alone?<br>_

He'd been wondering if she needed some time on her own, alone, all of the above. Everybody needed that. Right?

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
>When even friends seem out to harm you<br>But if you could heal the broken heart  
>Wouldn't time be out to charm you?<br>_

He knew that it was hard to keep an open heart. Especially when everybody, even your friends, seem out to harm you. But, if you could heal your broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you?

_Sometimes I need some time on my own  
>Sometimes I need some time all alone<br>Everybody needs some time on their own  
>Don't you know you need some time all alone<em>

Sometimes, even he needed some time on his own. When he didn't feel up to dealing with anyone, he would sit in his bunk with a bottle of whiskey, trying to write songs, and sending texts to her that he knew wouldn't do anything.__

_And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, oh yeah  
>I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame<br>So never mind the darkness we still can find a way  
>Nothin' lasts forever even cold November rain<em>

When her fears subsided, but their shadows stayed, he knew that she could love him when there was no one left to blame. So, forget the darkness, he said, they could still find a way. Nothing lasts forever, even their cold November rain, as he referred to it, due to the Guns N' Roses song that both reminded them of each other.__

_Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
>Don't ya think that you need someone?<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one, you're not the only one<br>Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
>Don't ya think that you need someone?<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one, you're not the only one<br>Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
>Don't ya think that you need someone?<br>Everybody needs somebody  
>You're not the only one, you're not the only one<br>Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
>Don't ya think that you need someone?<br>Everybody needs somebody  
><em>

Everybody needed somebody. Somebody to love. Somebody that loves them back. No matter what anybody tells you, you're not the only one. For him, it was Tidal. For her, it was Andy. They needed each other.


End file.
